Puzzle de Pesadilla
by Harv
Summary: Sessh, Inu y Kouga sa han unido, por uno de esos asares del detino, en contra de naraku y familiares ¿que ha hecho naraku? kikyo u Miroku estan...¿en la epoca de Kagome? que Kami nos proteja!! cap 2 up! ^^
1. Encuentros, desmayos y algo de accion

Haruko: Hola gente!!! Aquí estoy yo otra vez, con un nuevo fic. Ya se que aun no termino "_Después del fin"_, pero lo haré, y esto no influirá en nada, así que no os preocupéis por pequeñeces.

Ojalá que sea de su agrado, este es un capitulo muy largo, estoy conciente, pero al final habrá una explicación de ello....no me pueden gustar aquellos capítulos muy largo, da flojera leerlos

JIJJJIJIJ casi se me olvida, este serie no me pertenece, y como se darán cuanta (por _"Después del Fin")_no pongo este cometario hasta el capitulo 5 de nuevo, si es que lo tiene, por que detesto que Inu-chan no me pertenezca 

Ahora lean y disfrute ^ ^

Puzzle de pesadilla

by Haruko Haruhara

Capitulo 01: Encuentros, desmayos y algo de acción.

Era un hermoso día, en un hermoso bosque, con un hermoso claro....pero con una NO tan hermosa escena, la cual mostraba a Inuyasha en guardia, con su espada en alto. Cerca de él, su hermano Sesshomaru, también en guardia.

Cualquier humano o yukai que hubiese oído hablar de la "relación" de hermanos que tenían, hubiese imaginado que estarían peleando entre ellos, aunque si hubiesen apostado su cabeza a ello...la hubiesen perdido.

Pero todos se preguntaran ¿qué ha pasado con Kagome y compañía? Pues yo he de responder su pregunta (**NA:... **como no? soy la autora) pues ella, se encontraba en el piso desmayada, y no era la única, si no que también se encontraba, en su misma condición, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Souta y .....(**NA:... **créanme que yo soy la que mas lamento esto, pero la necesito) Kikyo.

Tu bastardo!!-grito nuestro querido y amado hanyou con una cara llena de furia

Tranquilo Inuyasha- le respondió el aludido con una vil sonrisa en el rostro-¿por qué mejor no sigues el ejemplo de tu hermano y controlas tus emociones?

Hay que decirlo, Inuyasha se encontraba furioso ¿y como no? El maldito bastardo de Naraku apareció de repente en medió de él, su hermano y Kikyo, interrumpiendo un ambiente que comenzaba a disfrutar , y como si eso fuera poco, hizo que todos los humanos presente (ya nombrados) cayeran desmayados al piso. 

~* Flash back *~ 

Kagome, deja de quejarte- le advirtió el hanyou a la chica mientras avanzaban tranquilamente por el bosque

Lo que sucede contigo es que eres un desconsiderado, apenas son las siete de la mañana y ya nos pusimos en marcha- reclamó la chica- necesito mas horas de sueño!!

Pues te equivocas, son las siete y tres minutos según tu reloj- respondió Inuyasha y de manera cortante exclamó -te informo que no nos conviene pasar la noche en este bosque , podría resultar muy peligroso, debido a que toca luna nueva, además será un hermoso día

Aun así no es motivo para levantarnos tan temprano- siguió la chica, mientras trataba de buscar apoyo en sus otros camaradas, pero desistió al percatarse de que era caso perdido.

Miroku iba caminado con los ojos cerrados, y parecía que de un momento a otro caería dormido al suelo, Sango iba tratando de no quedarse dormida apoyada en Kirara, mientras que Souta y Shippo iban cómodamente dormidos en el lomo de la mascota de la taijija

Fue así como Kagome se resignó y decidió seguir su camino sin mencionar una palabra mas del asunto, lo que no significara que aun así estuviera a favor de la idea de Inuyasha , pero ya vería mas adelante como se vengaría de él

Siguieron caminado durante otros quince minutos aproximadamente, hasta llegar al claro, de aquel hermoso bosque, aunque la vista fue totalmente arruinada, al percatarse de la presencia de un ser repúgnate en el lugar

Kikyo....- murmuró el Hanyou de manera despectiva

Kagome miró a la miko con cara de preocupación, al igual que los otro al percatarse de la aparición de la muerta asquerosa esa, sabían que podía haber un enfrentamiento entre ella e Inuyasha

La recolección de los kakera, se había extendido mas de esperado por nuestros protagonistas, para ser exacta llevaban buscado la dichosa joya, un año y medio. En este periodo Inuyasha, había adquirido cierto grado de antipatía hacia la zombi

El ambiente comenzó a ponerse denso, pero este fue roto con la aparición de un tercero en aquel claro (**NA:... **el cual arreglo, por lo menos mi vista del asunto). Sesshomaru apareció seguido por Jaquen y Rin-chan, aunque solo duró por unos segundos, puesto que después el ambiente volvió a ser igual que antes, no perdón, quise escribir...peor

Estaba predicho, una lucha estaba apunto comenzar, pero cada uno de ellos ( Inu, Sessh y la perra) tenían de que preocuparse

Rin, ponte detrás de mi- le ordeno el hermoso Taiyukai a su protegida, mientras pensaba- no es conveniente iniciar una lucha con Rin tan cerca

Lo mismo para ustedes- Advirtió el Hanyou a sus compañero sin siquiera mirarlos -esto es entre nosotros tres no quiero que se metan, Miroku, Sango, cuiden de Souta, Shippo y Kagome

Mientras, el intento fallido de miko (**NA:... **-__-U no mentira, es buena miko...¬¬ aunque odio admitirlo) envainaba su arco y flecha, mientras pensamientos cruzaban su mente- no me es conveniente luchar ahora contra Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, las almas están escaseando y estoy muy débil

Pero justo en ese momento, un enjambre de mariposas amarillas pasaron sobre ellos, dejando caer una especie de somnífero, lo que hizo que todos los humanos presentes cayeran derechito al piso.

Kagome, Muchachos!!- grito Inuyasha al percatarse de la situación 

Rin...- susurro Sesshomaru, agachándose para evitar que la niña se fuera directo al piso

Que diab....- fueron las ultimas palabras de la miko, antes de que todo para ella se volviera negro 

Acto seguido, una silueta en forma de mandril apareció en el centro del claro

Naraku...-susurró Inuyasha 

~* Fin Flash back *~

No me vengas con patrañas estúpido!!- exclamo el hanyou- pagaras lo que has hecho

Jajaja - rió sádicamente el aludido y mirando hacia Sesshomaru y luego hacia Inuyasha agregó- veremos cuanto han mejorado

No me pongas a la altura de ese hanyou- reclamo Sessh con su voz monótona señalando a Inuyasha con una mueca.

Fech! Ya basta de charlas Naraku, toma esto!- gritó el hanyou mientras saltaba con tetssaiga levantada- Kaze no kizu!!

Pero ni si quiera llegó a tocar a Naraku, este detuvo el ataque y nuestro hanyou salió disparado por los aires.

Ya basta- interrumpió Sessh - yo atacaré a Naraku

Acto seguido, comenzaba una lucha entre el Taiyoukai el hanyou con piel de mandril

Como... ?- pregunto Inu, no le había gustado nada la decisión que acababa de tomar su hermano, pero su frase fue cortada por un grito del mismo- Maldición!! Ese ataque va directo a Kagome 

Inuyasha sale corriendo en dirección a Kagome, y desvía justo a tiempo el ataque

He!! Sesshomeru, ten cuidado o puedes dañar a los humanos!!- reclamó Inu, pero fue ignorado completamente

Así se fueron los próximos minutos, Sessh teniendo serios problemas en contra de Naraku, mientras que Inu hacia rebotar todos los ataques que se dirigían hacia los presentes inconscientes

Maldita sea, me gustaría saber en que momento di mi aprobación para que Sessh se encargara del desgraciado de Naraku, mientras yo me encargo de cuidar al resto ¡NO SOY UNA NIÑERA!- pensaba el hanyou para sí, pero fue interrumpido por un ataque se dirigía directo a Rin - maldición, si esa chiquilla se muere Sessh es capas de matarme, aunque le temo mas a la furia que me descargará Kagome

Inu Salvo a Rin, por un pelo y no lo lograba, pero lo consiguió justo a tiempo.

Estos humanos están muy desparramados- pensaba mientras saltaba a Salvar a Miroku y después otra vez a Kagome.

Shippo!!- llamó el hanyou al kitsune mientras saltaba a rechazar un ataque que iba directo a Souta

Que...que sucede Inuyasha?- preguntó el chibi kitsune saliendo de la parte trasera de un árbol con la mirada decidida pero temblando notoriamente

Quiero que te subas en Kirara y te vallas directo a la aldea, quiero que traigas a Kaede-baba con medicina, tendremos mucho trabajo con todos los desmayados cuando esto termine- le ordenó a Shippo

Entendido Inuyasha- grito el kitsune mientras se subía en el lomo del Youkai y agregaba- Vamos Kirara (**NA:... **;_;Shippo-chan _::snif:: _ya es todo un Youkaicito)

Inu, vio como Shippo se retiraba del lugar montado sobre Kirara hasta que desapareció de su vista , acto siguiente volvió a fijar su atención en la lucha que mantenía su hermano con el bastado ese. 

Hay que hacer algo-pensó Inu, mientras seguía en su misión interminable- estos humanos están muy separados, lo mejor será juntarlos a todos en un mismo lugar

Así, Inu-chan, tomo a todos los presentes que besaban el piso, para colocarlos apoyados en un árbol. De esta 

manera sería mas fácil protegerlos a todos y al mismo tiempo podría ayudar a Seshh-chan , quien estaba sufriendo una crisis de en contra de Naraku

Hasta que mi chibi-oniichan, se le ocurre algo que valga la pena -pensó Sessh mientras esquivaba otro a taque de Naraku- mejor, así será de mas ayuda ( **NA:..**¬¬ aunque eso jamás lo admitiría)

Bien, ahora si comienza la verdadera lucha Naraku -Dijo Inu, dándose importancia.

Déjate de hablar tanto y mejor corrobora tus palabras con acciones Inuyasha- advirtió Sessh con su voz monótona pero tan sexy como siempre

Parecía como si él Hanyou estuviera a punto de abrir la boca para protestar por el comentario de su hermano, pero justo en ese momento, recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

Perro descerebrado!!- se escucho la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas -¿qué fue lo que le pasó a MI Kagome? Se suponía que tu tenias que cuidarla imbécil!!

La pregunta es que cochinada haces tu aquí- le gritó Inu al recién llegado en la cara- ¿cómo te atreves a golpearme? Además ¿como que tu Kagome?

Claro que es mía, al fin y al cavo es mi mujer ¿no?- respondió el Youkai si darle mayor importancia

Grrr...-gruñó Inu por lo bajo, mientras pensaba - maldita sea la hora en que a este se le ocurrió salir a dar una 

vuelta- y agregó en voz alta- No!, no es tu mujer, ella nunca te acepto, ni te aceptará!

Pero justo la discusión fue detenida por una voz llena de burla

Valla, que sorpresa...gusto en verte Kouga- "saluda" el Hanyou con piel de mandril

Naraku...-susurra Kouga mientas siente como la sangre le hierve, para lanzarle una amenaza al bastado- Pagaras caro haber acecinado mi manada y haber noqueado a Kagome!!

Tu encárgate de vengar a tu manda, mira que de Kagome me encargo yo- le advierte Inu al lobo 

Chicos, chicos...creo que este no es el momento para discutir ¿nee?- dijo Naraku

Por primera vez este bastado de Naraku tiene razón en algo- dijo Sessh, sin perderlo de vista, y dirigiéndose a Kouga agregó- No se quien diablos seas tú ni me interesa, pero si no quieres morir vete

JA!, a mi no me vengas con patrañas- rió Kouga mirando a Sessh, para luego dirigir una llena de odio hacia Naraku- tengo asuntos pendientes con este tipo

Ya basta de habladurías- vociferó Inu, mientras se ponía en guardia- yo no tengo el mismo tiempo que ustedes 

Acto seguido, Inu Se lanza al ataque junto con tetssaiga y su Kaze no Kizu.

Maldición, este perro tan atarantado como siempre- pensó Kouga 

Pero el ataque de Inuyasha fue rechazado, lo que mandó a Inu-chan por los aires, pero se las arregló para caer de pie

Ja! ¿Estas seguro que eres un Inu?- se burló Kouga- por que pareces un neko

¬¬...no te burles si quieres seguir con vida una vez acabe con Naraku- le advirtió Inu

Lo siento muchachos- dijo de repente Naraku- pero me aburrí de luchar contra ustedes. Kagura, Kana

Si?- pregunto Kagura apareciendo de la nada, a su lado se encontraba su hermana menor- ¿qué sucede?

Deme el obsequio que les tengo preparados- dijo Naraku a su hija

Al instante siguiente, en la mano de Kagura apreció una caja vieja de madera, la cual fue directo a las manos de Naraku

Cuidado con lo que haces Naraku- le advierte Sessh de manera amenazante

Maldición, ¿qué es lo que esta tramando?- pensaba Inu- la expresión en el rostro de sus hijas y su tono de voz 

me dan mala espina

Bien chicos, creo que este es un adiós- dijo Naraku, mientras una sonrisa se alcanzaba a reflejar en su rostro y agregaba- ...definitivo 

Déjate de charlas y lo que sea que harás hazlo rápido- le advierte Kouga

Entonces, Naraku abre la caja poco a poco, hasta que una luz blanca, se desprende de su interior en dirección a nuestros tres luchadores, los cuales esquivan el rayo sin mayor esfuerzo

JA!, eso fue fácil- rió Kouga triunfante, con la misma expresión que los otras dos

Estas seguro?- rió el aludido

Fue entonces que los 3 voltearon, el rayo se dirigía directo al lugar en donde se encontraban todos los incontentes.

NO!-grito Inuyasha, mientras que con un acto reflejo, al igual que Sessh y Kouga, comenzaban a correr en dirección al resto

No llegaremos- murmulla Sessh, comentario que logran escuchar los otros dos

Se paran en medio de la luz y sus amigos con el fin de hacer frente al poder, pero justo en ese momento, la luz se expande, envolviéndolos a todos

Continuara.............

Haruko: y que tal? Espero que les aya gustado, aunque tengo que ser sincera, ¬¬ esta harto fome, pero por algún lado tengo que empezar ¿no? Si no escribía muchas de las cosas que aquí salen, es que ahí si que no entienden nada y terminan complicándose mas que con _"Después del fin" _por que ese si que esta anti toda comprensión...hasta el próximo capitulo, ahí entenderán que hacía Sango en ese lugar...mas o menos 

Volviendo a este fic, si ordeno bien la idea que tengo en la cabeza, será mi obra de arte hasta el momento, y desde el próximo capitulo comienza lo bueno.

Déjenme Review onegai!! -__-U aunque cueste, pero solo es el comienzo, lo prometo

Bueno sin nada que agregar.... Se despide

Atte

Haruko-dono ^ ^ 

__

Avances del siguiente capitulo

Kagome se encuentra confundida ¿qué hace en ese lugar? Y sobre todo ¿qué hace ella durmiendo a su lado? ¿dónde esta Inuyasha y todos los demás? Pues todo eso y mucho mas en nuestro próximo episodio "Una nueva realidad" _no se lo pierdan ^ ^ ._


	2. Una nueva realidad

Haruko: Bueno, aquí les vengo otra vez (-__-U que no pueda dejar a la gente en paz) con el segundo capitulo de este fic. 

Primero que todo Arigatou por los review solo espero no haber dejado muy marcado lo mucho que 'amo' a Kikyo.

Segundo se que esto no lo va a entender nadie, pero tanto mejor, es la idea y la gracia, aunque desde el próximo episodio lo comprenderán, es decir, tendrán que esperar una semana completa ^ ^

Tercero ¬¬.....fanáticos de Kikyo....abstenerse, es solo una recomendación, aunque dudo que hayan fanáticos de esa.... Mejor lo dejo sin comentarios, pero como dicen por ahí 'en gustos no hay nada escrito'

Sin mas que agregar, los dejo con el fic ^ ^

Puzzle de Pesadilla

(by Haruko Haruhara)

Capitulo 02: Una nueva realidad

El sol ya se encontraba alto, debían ser mas o menos las diez de la mañana. El día había comenzado tranquilo como siempre y en aquella escuela, todos se encontraba en clases...o casi todos

En el patio del lugar, una de las alumnas se había quedado profundamente dormida a la sombra de un árbol, recostada en el césped, y no era la única. A su lado, una chica un poco mayor que ella, y de facciones muy similares, se encontraba en su misma condición

El cabello de ambas era negro, pero la segunda era mucho mas pálida que su compañera...ambas eran bastante bellas, y habían muy pocas diferencias entre una y otra, lo mas probable es que fueran hermanas....pero eso....lo pongo en duda

La primera, comenzó a despertar poco a poco. Al principio se sintió confundida. Pestañó, se estiró y refregó sus ojos perezosamente, luego de algunos instantes se incorporo, mirando confundida el lugar en que se hallaba

Poco a poco fue recordando lo que estaba sucediendo y trató de recordar como es que había llegado hasta ahí...sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia de la chica que aun dormitaba a su lado

¿Que hago aquí?- se preguntó a si misma -¿dónde esta Inuyasha y los demás? .....¿un sueño? Lo dudo....pero 

estoy en mi época

Siguió observando sus alrededores. El día era hermoso, tal como lo recordaba, un día cualquiera, tranquilo...o al menos eso pensaba 

Tiene que haber sido un sueño- volvió a pensar, mientras volvía a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, pero fue justo ahí, cuando se dio cuanta que algo no encajaba

Su vista se poso sobre los pies de la persona que se encontraba a su lado, comenzó a subir la vista lentamente, hasta que llegó a su rostro.....

Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla- pensó blanca de la impresión- ¿qué hace ella aquí? Supuestamente ella no debería pisar jamás este lugar

Fue entonces cuando Kagome quiso morirse. La chica comenzó a moverse...iba a despertar. Pero la que realmente quería despertar de la horrible pesadilla en la que se encontraba sumida era ella.

Por kami-susurro- que alguien me despierte

Acto seguido, los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de golpe, asustando a Kagome. La chica se incorporó con una expresión entre confundida y extrañada mientras miraba todo su alrededor

¿ki...ki...ki..kyo?- pregunto Kagome con una gota en la cabeza y una expresión de _'dime que no eres tu'_

La aludida esa, volteó para mirara a su reencarnación a la cara -¿qué haces tu aquí? ¿dónde estoy?

No es una pesadilla, que alguien me socorra -__-U -pensó Kagome y luego agregó- pues lo mismo me pregunto, me gustaría saber que haces tu aquí y que hago yo aquí también.

¿Dónde estoy?-volvió a preguntar la muerta ambulante y colocando su cara fría que no intimida a nadie exigió- quiero una explicación

Pues estas en mi época- le informó su reencarnación- pero n.....

Pero le fue imposible terminar su frase, puesto que la tipeja esa la interrumpió- ¿y por que? ¿cómo llegue hasta aquí?

-__-U Kagome dio un suspiro- si me dejaras terminar mis frases, sería bueno. Te iba a decir que no preguntes la razón por que yo acabo de despertar y no tengo ni la mas mínima idea

Tu me trajiste- le dijo la muerta...

Pues claro que no ¿con que fin te iba a traer a mi época?- le respondió Kagome enojada- definitivamente la falta de almas te esta comenzando a afectar la cabeza ¬¬.... ¿crees que para mi es grato tenerte cerca?

No me mientas, tu me trajiste- le reclamó la dura de mollera que, por lamentable que sea, tenia como compañera actualmente.

Suficiente!!- gritó la muchacha - no estoy para aguantar tus arranques de incredulidad, me largo!

Kagome me puso de pie y se fue dándole la espalda a la barrosa, lo que ella no se esperaba es que ella la siguiera, haciendo, entre ambas una escena digna de risa

Kagome iba prácticamente corriendo, con la arrastrada corriendo atrás de ella mientras le gritaba cosas como - DETENTE!!, ESPERA, QUEIRO UNA EXPLICACION- mientras Kagome tenia una cara de furia impresionante y le respondía algo parecido a - DEJAME EN PAZ!!, YA TE DIJE QUE NO SE NADA!!, ALEJATE DE MI!!

Provocaron tal escándalo que la encargada del lugar las fue a buscar, ya que sus gritos se escuchaban hasta su oficina (ubicada al otro lado del colegio)

~* En la oficina *~

Se puede saber que hacían?! -gritó furiosa la encargada- Tenían un escándalo increíble. Este es un establecimiento EDUCACIONAL no una feria, así que guárdense sus discusiones para la casa señoritas ¿entendido? Ahora, ¿de que curso son?

Aquí en el rostro de ambas se reflejó una expresión extraña.

Diablos-pensó Kagome mirando de reojo a Kikyo- ¿y ahora ella que va a responder? -__-U, mejor dicho...¿sabrá lo que es un curso?

¿Curso?-se preguntó a sí misma la zombi- ¿qué diablos es eso?- pero por inercia unas palabras salieron de la boca de Kikyo - Segundo de preparatoria salón B

Kagome abrió los ojos como plato debido a la impresión ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?, y la cara de Kikyo fue de susto....¿qué diablos había dicho? Ni ella misma estaba muy segura del significado de lo que acababa se pronunciar, por lo que miró a Kagome confundida

Y usted? -insistió la mujer, refiriéndose a Kagome-en que curso va? 

Pues yo....-dijo ella, sin dejar de mirar a Kikyo- en el mismo que ella

¿Y qué esperan?-pregunto la encargada acercándose al escritorio, haciendo una nota y extendiéndosela a Kagome- váyanse ambas a su salón, entréguenle esto al sensei esto les permitirá pasar.

Ambas se despidieron y caminaron por el pasillo hasta el Salón sin mencionar una sola palabra, hasta que Kagome rompió el silencio a unos pasos de llegar al pasillo que les correspondía

¿Cómo supiste que responder?- preguntó aun asombrada

No tengo idea, esas palabras salieron de mi boca, sin que yo quisiera, siquiera estoy segura de que significan-respondió la miko

Siguieron su camino, pero al dar vuelta Kagome cayó al piso, al percatarse de la presencia de una persona parada fuera del salón con un cubo de agua en cada mano 

He- dijo Kikyo con una gota en la cabeza- ese no es el houshi hentai que siempre nada con ustedes?

KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!- gritó Kagome exasperada- Que diablos hace Miroku aquí y vestido de escolar???

Kagome-sama?- preguntó incrédulo Miroku y con ojos emocionados- Siiii!!! Kagome-sama- lloró el monje corriendo hacia Kagome y tomándola por las manos- no sabe cuanto me alegra verla. Cuando desperté estaba aquí y un señor extraño comenzó a regañarme por dormir en su clase y luego me echó del lugar con dos cubetas y me tiene parado ahí desde hace como media hora

Kagome tenia los ojos como plato, para variar. Primero Kikyo y ahora Miroku....que triste su vida al lado de una muerta asquerosa psicópata obsesionada con Inuyasha y su supuesto 'odio' hacia él ( **Na: ** ¬¬ mentira, ta' mas babosa por él, pobre Inu-chan no se lo merece -__-U) y un moje pervertido y, por lo que logró ver, realmente pasando por un momento de crisis emocional

-__-U por kami- pensó nuestra pobre protagonista

Desde hace media hora que despertaste?- pregunto Kikyo

Así es Kikyo, desde hace....-pero ahí el monje callo en si - KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Que hace ella aquí??

Baka- pronunció Kikyo- recién te das cuenta de mi presencia?

En fin, media hora.....-meditó Kagome por unos momentos- mas o menos lo que llevamos concientes ¿no es si?

Si- respondió aquel estorbo

Kagome, le dio instrucciones a ambos de que hacer hasta el receso, por que si ellos tres se encontraba ahí, lo mas probable es que Sango e Inuyasha también lo estuvieran, así que después verían que hacer.

Kagome y Kikyo dejaron a Miroku en su lugar e ingresaron al salón, le dieron el pase al sensei y tomaron asiento en dos puestos vacíos con mochilas, que creyeron de ellas

A los 5 minutos ingresó alguien al Salón, le entregó un papel similar al de Kagome al Sensei y se sentó junto a Kagome, quien no la notó entrar 

Cuando Kagome me dio cuanta de su presencia ahogó un grito...era...por kami.... -__-U por lo menos las cosas iban mejorando

Aquella persona le entregó un papel que decía

__

"¿qué diablos pasa aquí? ¿qué hace Kikyo aquí? ¿qué hago yo aquí? ¿qué hace Miroku sujetando 2 baldes con agua en medio del pasillo? ....en resumidas cuantas.... ¿dónde diablos estamos?"

Kagome escribió algo y se lo devolvió al remitente, hasta que pasó el resto de la hora, y el tan anhelado receso inició 

Entonces...comenzaría la verdadera pesadilla...para Kagome

Continuara.............( -__-U o al menos eso espero)

Haruko: Y? Que tal? La pregunta mas frecuente será _¿qué onda?_ pero su repuesta estará en el próximo capitulo, se nos avecinan hechos mas extraños aun jajajajajaja ¿complicado? Jajajajajaja pa' variar ¿nee? Pero este fic no será como 'Después del fin' así que no se preocupen, dependiendo de cómo se me alargue el capitulo, estarán parte o la explicación completa de los hechos.

Se que en este capitulo no hice sufrir a Kikyo, pero, tengo muchos planes para ella mas adelante...cuando se revele su reencarnación e inu-chan ante ella, yo los quiero ver

Bueno, sin mas dar a conocer, me despido 

Atte 

Yo 

PE: Dejen Review onegai!!

PE2: Lean el fic de mi onne-chan 'Penitencias!' (de Shaman King)

__

Avances del siguiente capitulo

__

¿qué sucedió con Shippo? ¿qué es lo que encontró en el lugar donde fueron atacados? ¿dónde están todos? ¿qué son esas cosas en el piso? Y sobre todo...¿ que mas tendrá que aguantar Kagome cuando se junte toda esa banda de locos? Pues eso y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo 'Un Puzzle Maldito' _no se lo pierdan_


End file.
